Unexplainable
by LordSquiggyMcNubbin
Summary: "Ah-" Was all I could manage to let out as she began to climb on top of me, her legs snug at my sides. She pushed a long strand of her dark waves behind her ears and licked her lips; I could almost feel a soft shiver run through her. I looked away for a second, my face was heating up. What was she doing?


Hey guys! Of course I don't own Naruto… enjoy the story! ~

* * *

I opened up my weary eyes and let out a small yawn. It was kind of cold in the room and for some reason the blanket was only covering my feet while the rest lay balled up next to me. I yawned again, tiredly reaching for the warm blanket, when I noticed her. My heart jumped, but I remained motionless, just staring at her. She pressed a pale finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. I took a deep breath and let it out quietly. Did she need something?

Before I could ask her, I felt a shift in the bed. She was staring intently; her eyes were thirsty for color.

"Ah-" Was all I could manage to let out as she began to climb on top of me, her legs snug at my sides. She pushed a long strand of her dark waves behind her ears and licked her lips; I could almost feel a soft shiver run through her. I looked away for a second, my face was heating up. What was she doing?

She held a delicate softness in her eyes when I decided to look back up at her towering form. I felt distraught. I kept asking myself if I was dreaming, but the warmth of her legs around my waist said differently. She leaned in a bit closer, grabbing my hands gently and pinning them above my head. My breath was caught in my throat. What is she thinking? What is this all about? Why is she looking at me like that?

The color of her eyes deepened ever slightly. The softness from before wasn't so noticeable now, instead it was masked by...what? What was that look? I have never seen it before.

"I can't sleep..." She whispered, I could feel her cool breath on my face. "This...ache, I can't...I can't handle it anymore." She once again leaned in closer. Her light breathing against my ear shot chills down my spine. "Don't be scared..." Her sweet voice echoed.

Her aura wasn't precarious in any way, I just needed her to explain what all this was about.

"Please...just let me..." She bit her quivering lip. "Close your eyes..." Her smooth words left me dumb and I did as she ordered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt her lean even closer, her breath on my lips. I bit my own lip. This was...too much. I was letting her delicate fragrance overpower my senses. Letting her even breaths continue to send shivers running through my body. Letting the warmth from her body rest more comfortably against my own. Leaving me wanting her to close the distance between us already. My tense muscles relaxed when I felt the smallest touch of her lips on mine.

"I need this..." I opened my eyes just enough so that I can see the lovely look on her face as she pulled away from me. "I can't...I won't keep fighting this." She bit her bottom lip in such a way that my heart began to pound heavily against my chest.

She let go one of my hands, but I wasn't intending to move it from the position above my head. She moved my bangs from my eyes, her fingers lightly brushing against my forehead.

_I don't know if my heart could handle..._

She moved the stray pieces of hair away from my neck; her tender touch caused my eyes to dull once again.

_This feeling..._

I could feel her leaning closer.

_It was exhilirating...it was unknown...it was pleasurable...it was...right._

Her breath once again danced on my ear. "I...love you."

"Hina-" My eyes flew open as she tilted my head and a surge of pain ran through my neck. _What...what is...my body seemed to spazz at first and she let her free hand hold on tight to my waist. This throbbing pain...It felt like it was draining the life out of me. _I grasped on to her shoulder, my eyes shut really tight; it was all I could think of doing to subdue the stinging.

The more I clung to her shoulder, the more the pain dissipated. The pain seemed to mask something else. _This feeling..the feeling...this was, it was pleasure._ I began to take short rapid breaths; it was as if I didn't have enough oxygen...there was a warmness trickling down my neck_...what's happening..._ "Hin...a..."

She pressed down further on my neck when she heard me say her name and my body arched on its own, a moan erupting from my lips. I felt her grip loosen and let her hand run across from my waist, up my exposed stomach, linger on my breast for a second longer, to then grab the back of my neck. I felt her detach from my neck, but my eyes were still half-lidded, I felt in a daze.

She kissed up my neck tenderly. "Thank you...Ten..." Even she sounded a little out of breath.

She pulled away, sitting up on me. Caressing my face as gently as ever.

_Was that...blood...?_

I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. "Hina...ta..."

She licked her lips.

I reached up to her and she caught my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. Her soft lips brushed against my knuckles. I surprised myself when I felt a smile graze my sleepy face as she did.

"Tenten…" I felt her body lay completely against mine once again.

"Hi...na..." My body felt heavy, my neck stung, but even then, I felt right. Hinata and me...this was...so right.

She pressed her lips against mine and I instinctively wrapped my weary arms around her. Her softness, her tenderness, her scent, her warmth, her everything...it was perfect.

She gently pulled away, leaving a faint metallic taste lingering on my lips.

"You're perfect..." She said softly, kissing my cheek. "Your blood is perfect..." She delicately rolled off of me and snuggled against my chest, grabbing hold of my arm and wrapping it against her small form. "I need you..."

I pulled her closer. I don't think I could keep fighting this exhaustion any longer. "Y-you...need to...explain...your...self...in...th...the...mor.. .the...mor...ning..."

I heard a very soft, very distant giggle and, I think I smiled. "I..I love you too."

* * *

It was just a little random idea that I had to get out my system. No plot, just this small scene, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Big thanks to whoever reviews! (:


End file.
